iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Gavin
Gavin was a misguided Dino-Bird who proudly trains his kids the fine art of stealing eggs. But after being repeatedly thwarted by Buck, the family embarks on a mission to rid the Ice Age World of their weasel- arch nemesis. Gavin is the main antagonist of Ice Age: Collision Course but he reconciled with Buck to stop the asteroid. Biography Gavin and his wife had two children, their daughter, Gertie, and their son, Roger, who Gavin thinks is a screw up. Revenge on the Weasel Gavin and his children all made a living out of stealing other dinosaur eggs. One day in the Dinosaur World, they stole a triceratops egg from a Mother Triceratops. Buck, a crazy weasel, happened to be taking a shower near by. He threw gases in Gavin and Gertie's faces all while singing The Marriage of Figaro (Buck Version). Gavin stole the egg but Buck got it out of his mouth, and hid in a tiny cave, with Gavin trying to get in. He slid down the other end of the cave and ended up getting out of the underground dinosaur world. They heard the weasel find his old herd and talk to them about a Stone Tablet and that an asteroid was coming. They planned that they'd fly over the asteroid as it kills everyone on Earth. Roger pointed out it wasn't possible, but Gavin growled at him and Roger remarked it was a great plan. Roger had great eyesight, from his mother, and Gavin remarked he'd be useless without her eyes, because of her amazing eyesight and he likes to remember his wife's eyes. Roger found the herd with the weasel and they began their journey. They lost them when they entered the forest and not long later they were zapped by an electrical storm. Gavin set up a job for Roger. He told Roger to steal the weasel. Gavin was overjoyed when Roger did it, only for Roger to not get the weasel and accidentally get a ground sloth called Granny. Granny mistook Gertie for an angel and climbed all over her, but, Gavin sent Roger to help his sister, only for it to turn out crazy. He sighed and ate Granny, telling his kids that's how it's done. Though Granny was still looking for a way out of Gavin's stomach. Gertie helped Gavin cough up Granny and ended up punching her when she somehow flew back up. They later knocked a Geotopian crystal off a bridge. They pinned Buck done but Buck told them that they needed to work together to save their lives. They agreed to survive. They flew the crystal to a volcano, and the crystal threw the asteroid elsewhere. Peaches' Wedding At Peaches and Julian's wedding, two mammoths, Gavin, Gertie, and Roger danced when Brooke sang My Superstar. Personality & Traits Gavin is a brave and tough Dino-Bird that loved his children. However, his ruthlessness often keeps him from thinking clearly as he was more concerned on getting revenge on Buck than helping the herd stop the asteroid. With some convincing from his children however, Gavin spares the weasel's life so they could save the planet. Gavin has teal-blue scales and red feathers. He has greenish yellow eyes and a black beak, with scuffs and scratches at the tip. Appearances * Ice Age: Collision Course Behind the Scenes Gavin was voiced by Nick Offerman. References Category:Dinosaurs Category:Ice Age: Collision Course Category:Male Category:Birds Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Herd's members